Circuit devices of all types, including but not limited to electrical, optical, active, and passive are generally packaged in a form that protects the circuit device, allows coupling external to the circuit device when desired, and is as low cost as possible while still allowing the functional use of the circuit device. It is becoming more common to transfer or sell circuit devices that have only been partially packaged. These partially packaged circuit devices can then be optionally combined with other circuit devices and packaged in a final form. This form of packaging thus allows flexibility with respect to the use of circuit devices. This manufacturing technology is also sometimes referred to as embedded packaging. Various forms of embedded packaging have been developed; however each method generally shares a common feature of embedding a die in the substrate itself.